Confused Love
by sweet-pinay17
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been dating for over a year now, but Inuyasha is the new sparkle in Kagome's eye, what could Sesshoumaru have done to send Kagome packing to Inuyasha? Will they ever get back together?


**Confused Love**

**Chapter: 1**

**Summary:**

**Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been dating for over a year now, but Inu-yasha is the new sparkle in Kagome's eye, what could Sesshoumaru have done to send Kagome packing to Inu-yasha? Will they ever get back together?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS ------->**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"I love you." Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, nibbling on it gently he traveled down to her neck and started kissing it.

Moaning she lifted her head up allowing him more access to her neck, "I love you too." Kagome said. Finishing up they said their goodbyes, I love you's, and kisses. Walking into her house she walked up to her room, sitting on her bed she started thinking. _'Wow we have been dating for almost 1 1/2 years now. I love him so much, I know we belong together.' _Kagome thought as she got ready for bed. Laying down sleep quickly over took her.

Kagome woke up the next morning all excited for school so she could see her beloved Sesshoumaru. She finished getting ready and drove off to school as soon as she arrived she walked onto the campus walking straight ahead she entered the school looking left she saw Sesshoumaru at his locker. Surprisingly he was alone usally he would surrounded by friends and groupies. Walking up behind him she hugged him from behind, "Hey you." Kagome said as she turned him around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Hearing the bell Kagome said bye and ran off to class as she entered Sango greeted her "Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango." Kagome said they have been best friend's for such a long time. Kagome and Sango told eachother everything. As Kagome sat down class had began the day went by as any other school day.

As1st period got out Kagome walked out to her next class when someone's hands had covered her eyes "Sesshoumaru!" Was her first guess of course she was right Sesshoumaru took his hands off her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome was turning red and kissed him back.

Kagome could have never been more in love then she has been with Sesshoumaru. She sat in 2nd period and made little hearts _Kagome and Sesshoumaru forever _on her binder and hoped that they would be together forever. By lunch period Kagome was so excited to see her love they shared a quick hug and began to eat their lunches once they finished their lunches Sesshoumaru told Kagome he had to head to his locker to get some books so she waited for him to come back.

As he returned he told her to close her eyes and to hold out her hands Kagome loved it when he suprised her as he handed her a dozen crimson red roses she jumped up into his arms and told him how happy she was. After that school finally ended, Kagome walked over to her car to go home she couldn't find Sesshoumaru so she just gave up and decided to go home she was pretty tired as Kagome got home she walked up staris and laid happily on her bed. RING RING RING! Kagome's cell phone was ringing Kagome woke up to see it was Sesshoumaru calling she picked up "Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah?" Kagome answered still kinda groggy.

"Look outside your window." Sesshoumaru said as he kept an eye on her window, and soon enough her head poked out of the blinds.

Kagome climbed out her window and ran over to Sesshoumaru only to be engulfed into his strong arms."I will always love you." Kagome said,but Sesshoumaru stayed slient, "What's wrong?"Kagome said as she looked up at him.

Looking down at her their eyes met, "I'm fine."Although Kagome could tell that he wasn't acting the same, she just decided to take his word. They sat on top of Sesshoumaru's car and gazed up at the stars.

Kagome was always a very wishful preson and noticed the stars were falling so she decided to make a wish. _Tonight couldn't get any better then it is now _But once she made the wish she thought it was silly because she all she had to do was look into her loves eyes and she was complete. Sesshoumaru had second thoughts though on his mind _I love Kagome but I don't think I should be with her anymore_ he just didn't know what to do.

Just as soon as the moment was sinking in Sesshoumaru's phone rang it was Miroku "Hey Sesshoumaru come to Kikyo's House theres a big party going on you and Kagome should hurry up!"

"Alright we'll be there soon." Sesshoumaru said as he closed his phone up, "Kagome let's go have some fun tonight Kikyo's having a huge party at her house we can have a few drinks and then head home if you like." Kagome agreed and they headed to the party and Sesshoumaru left Kagome right away so Kagome decided to find Sango.

"SANGO SANGO!" Kagome said as they entered the house.

"Kagome over here!" Sango said

"Hey girl where's Sesshoumaru didn't you two come together?" Sango asked giving Kagome a wierd look.

"I guess so but he has been a bit strange today I mean he has been super sweet yet there always seems to be something a little odd hmm.. maybe it's just me, but whatever do you wanna grab a wine cooler?" Kagome said as she pointed to a table full of wine coolers.

"Sure let's go." Sango said as she gave out alittle laugh,were laghing and having a good time until Kagome turned the corner to see Sesshoumaru drunk as a mother...

Kagome told Sesshoumaru that they should head home she decided to drive, but Sesshoumaru was horny as hell! "Kagome stop driving and take your clothes off it's alright I wont hurt you." Kagome was really irrated to think what would have happened if she didn't decide to go the time she did. She was so curious to _why did he get so drunk?_ she felt that he was in serious thought lately she had never been around drunk and she felt that something was deeply wrong. She stopped the car to ask him if he truely loved her as he spoke tears filled her eyes...

**-----------------------------------------------------  
Well that's the END, and it's my first chapter so reviews would really help me alot, and if you guys like the story then the more reviews the faster the chapters.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
